Fatherly war (Book five)
by OhMyMockingjay
Summary: Eliza Odair is a thirteen-year-old girl who had to grow up without her father Finnick Odair. He went Missing at a party one day and no one has found him for 8 years. Eliza has been living Haymitch. A drunk who seems to care deeply about Eliza. what happens when they know where her father is will Eliza go to her birth father or the one who raised her since she was 5?


Fatherly war

Eliza Odair is a thirteen-year-old girl who had to grow up without her father Finnick Odair. He went Missing at a party one day and no one has found him for 8 years. Eliza has been living Haymitch. A drunk who seems to care deeply about Eliza. what happens when they know where her father is will Eliza go to her birth father or the one who raised her since she was 5? In addition, what will happen between Panem and the country that has Finnick?

(Song: some night by F.U.N)

-"You where there not him."- Eliza

-"You will always be my daughter." - Haymitch

Chapter 1

The belief

"So my dad is alive." I look around at everyone, they where still looking at me as if I was a freak. I look at Effie as if she was a freak. And she was.

"Apparently." Haymitch said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why is everyone starring at me?" There were mumbles. I turn to Peeta he looks at me with concern and protection. "What!" I yell.

"calm down. We just want to know how you feel about your dad being alive." Peeta said I shrug.

"I feel confused."

"About your dad being alive?" Peeta said. I nod. "what's confusing about that."

"The fact that I don't know what is going on and people are staring at me." Peeta smiles at me. And hugs me. You just need to rest. I nod I go into a room with Haymitch. I sit on the bed that was on the opposite side of the room where Haymitch's bed was. Haymitch sat on his bed starring at me. I opened my book and began to read. Then President Katniss and Peeta came in.

"Oh hello President Katniss." I said.

"Please just call me Katniss."

"Ok, will do." I look over at Peeta who was smiling at me. I giggle.

" I must be ugly I swear." Katniss looked at him. And said,

"What?"

"Every time she looks at me she laughs I must be ugly." I fell on the floor laughing. Katniss stared at me as if I was crazy. I snorkeled and snorted. When I finally stopped, everyone was staring at me as if I was weird. Except Peeta who was chuckling under his breath I rolled my eyes them and continue reading. I hear Katniss say,

"Here Haymitch here some Wine." Haymitch made some sort of grunting noise. Then Peeta said bye to him then to me.

"Bye Peeta!" I said. Then I go back to reading once more. Haymitch got up, grabbed the wine, and went in to the bathroom. He came out seconds later and threw the bottle in the trashcan. Then he sat back down. I look at him questioningly.

"Why did you do that?" I ask

"Do what?"

"Throw away the bottle of your precious wine." He stared at me.

"Honestly if it means your not going to talk to me for the rest of your life I'd give it up for you, you're more precious then any amount of liquor." I smiled and walked over to him and hugged him.

"Daddy."

"Hmm."

"I don't want to see my dad, I want to stay here with you." He sighed.

"Don't tell him that."

"Why."

"You're the only thing he has left and I can't take you away from him." I began to cry.

"But daddy." He interrupted me.

"And you cant call me dad around him it will hurt him." I let the tears run down my face. I sniffle. "Don't cry ok." I burry my face in his shoulder. And started to sob. I shake my head.

"But I just want to stay with you. You where there not him."

"Huh?"

"You where there when Monk tried to rape me. You where there when my nightmares got worse."

"But I wasn't there when you started to do self harm." I nod. "No I was to busy drinking I missed half the things you've done in your life because I was either drunk, passed out or hung over."

"I didn't mean that." I said crying.

"But it's the truth." He said squeezing me. I kept sobbing into Haymitch's shoulder. "Go to sleep." He said and carried me over to my bed. I kept sobbing. He brushed my hair and I fell asleep.

My dream started out the same. It started out with me alone sitting in a chair. I try to move but I realized that I was tied down. I look around there was a lady next to me. She had long black hair; she wore a gray sweater and black sweats. She was squirming and trying to scream but there was a muffled sound coming from her face. Her face was wet with tears. Their where voices around her then that is when it was different. There was a man he had tan skin and bronze hair just like me. I stare into his green eyes then into the girls blue eyes. Then like always, they silence her. Then slit her throat. I scream. The man just looks at me his face also wet tears. They undo the thing that was muffling his scream. He was screaming something I couldn't understand. Then he screamed the words. "Iza!" then they light him on fire. Then I realized whom those people where. I scream on the top on my lungs.

"Mother! Father!" and then there was a searing pain through my head and I woke up screaming. Then their where arms around me. I turn to them and cry into there shoulder. I was sure it was Haymitch. He patted my back and said,

"Shh it's ok it was only a dream." I look up and see Peeta holding me. I scream. "Calm down." He said.

"Where is Haymitch?" Peeta shrugged

"He wasn't in here when I came in here." I stare at him.

"And when was that."

"Mmm oh about an hour ago."

"What where you doing in here for an hour."

"Waiting for you to wake up."

"Why." I said crossing my arms.

"Make sure you are ok." I smile at him. "Another nightmare." I nod.

"Same as always?" I shake my head.

"No this time there was a man… they set him on fire…and I…I." Peeta nodded at me. "I recognized them…. Both my mother and father… I don't know what they did to me but there was pain in my head. Peeta held me.

"Haymitch says that my normal night mare was my mothers death…do you think this is telling me my father is dead."

"Or could be telling you that your father is in peril." I push him away eruptively.

"We need to find him!" I yell. I walk out of my room. I have no idea where I was going

"We are working on that." He yelled after me. I was in the main part of the hovercraft with everyone in it when I yelled,

"You where working on finding my Mother but you where to late we don't have time I refuse to loose another parent to theses people they are going to have to take me before they take my father." It was quite and everyone staring at me. I just stood there then broke down in tears. Haymitch came over and carried me Peeta and Katniss Followed and me back into my room. While I was sobbing uncontrollably, Haymitch asked.

"What happened?"

"She had a dream well it was also a vision."

"A vision?"

"Well that's what I believe."

"So what was it about?"

"She said it was different she said she was able to recognize the girl in her dream as her mother and then she saw her father being set on fire, being that she probably never saw her dad on fire I say it was a vision of some sort." Haymitch was petting my air and telling me to shh while he was listening to Peeta. Haymitch stood up and said.

"We need to find him now!" I shook my head franticly and screamed,

"No! No, let him die! Let me die!"

"Nothing is going to happen to your father! I promise ok!" Haymitch yelled.

"How late where you?"

"What?"

"How late where you to save my mother."

"You blame your mothers death on me." I narrow my eyes at him.

"I blame my mothers death on the people who killed her, I tell you that you tried to save her and you where to late."

"That's not our fault. Everyone was working as hard as they could." Haymitch said I nodded.

"I may not want o see my dad, but I don't want him dead. I don't want the same people who killed my mom kill my dad."

"This isn't the same people who killed your mom!" Haymitch said.

"These people come from another island." Peeta said. "The question is which one."

Chapter 2

The Crush

Haymitch stood and told Katniss to follow him, he told Peeta to stay here with me. I got up, went into the bathroom,and look my self in the mirror. The make up I was wearing was running all down my face. I looked like a horrid mess. I take a napkin and begin to wipe it off. Peeta walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me

"It's going to be ok." He said. I put my hand over his and intertwine my fingers with his while still taking of the ruined make up with my other hand. When I was done, wiping off the destroyed make up I turned to Peeta and held his hand. I look in his eyes and smile. "Why are you holding my hand?" I shrug and take his other hand. He looked at me questioningly. I did the thing with my shoulders that made it look like I was trying to dance. He laughed. "What are you doing?" I shrug and hug him tightly. He hugs me back. I pull away and put my face in front of his so our foreheads touched. "Uh…" he said. I cut him off and kiss him passionately. The kiss only lasted about a second or so because then he pulled me off him. I stare at him with a pout on my face. He shook his head and said,

"I… you… sorry… I…didn't …" he stumbled.

"It's ok I get it." I go underneath the bathroom sink into a corner and just stare.

"Eliza don't…"

"No its fine!" he tries to come and join me in my corner but I get up and leave and go back into my room and sit on my bed.

"Eliza listen to me." He said. I look at him.

"I don't like you in that way because you too young." I roll my eyes at him. He sits next to me, I scoot away. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Haymitch will kill me if I did any thing that he didn't like."

"I'm not speaking to you."

"You don't have to handle this so immaturely."

"Yes. Yes I do."

"No you can realize that I am too old for you and move on to someone your own age."

"I don't need you I already have a boyfriend." He let out a short sharp exhale.

"You do know I have feelings."

"Well obviously not for other people."

"Yes I do."

"Not for me."

"You're my best friend and your 13 how and I suppose to have feeling for a kid."

"You told me you loved me." I said and I started to cry.

"I love you as a friend." I put head in a pillow and screamed. "Stop over reacting."

"Your horrible why would you lie to me like that."

"I never lied."

"You kept flirting with me!"

"Flirting with you? You're taking everything in the wrong direction."

"Why can't you love me?"

"Your 13! I'm 29!"

"Peeta Mellark I love you!"

"Are you ok?"

"No! The guy I love doesn't love me!"

"Uh… you should love your boyfriend."

"I do."

"There it is settled."

" But I want you Peeta."

"Um… I don't have anything."

"Ahh!"

"Look…if you don't control your self I'm going to leave."

"Why don't you leave like everyone else has!"

"I will if you don't calm down." I screamed again. "Now you're trying to drive me away."

"But I love you"

"Wait here." I do I sit there in my bed and wait for him to come back. When he comes back, he has something behind his back.

"What's that?"

"Hmm?"

"Behind your back? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing that I'm going to use if you calm down." I stare at him. Why did he have to be so irresistible? I sigh.

"Good." He walks slowly over to me and says.

"Do you understand why I don't like you in that way." I shook my head. He sighed. "Because you are 16 years younger the me 16 years apart from me ok. 16 years."

"Are you saying we are 16?"

"Yes…no…are you slow."

"Are you calling me stupid."

"Are you?'

"I never did go to school."

"What's 2+2?"

"I don't know."

"Wow."

"What."

"Haymitch never took you too school?'

"No."

"Damn."

"What does this have to do with me like you."

"That's why you don't see how bad this is you don't know math."

"You don't know my dad!" he stared at me and I laughed.

"Actually I did we where in the Quarter Quell together."

"I hate those games."

"You never where in them."

"Yea but I heard about them, and I hate them was my mom in them?"

"No thankfully."

I laugh and say,

"I'm sorry for being so...unpleasant."

"No it's ok. I know how it feels to like someone who does not like you back." I stare at him. I wrinkle me forehead at him. He stares at me. "Would you like to know who?"

"No shut up!"

"Oh ok." I sit there with Peeta next to me I look down. Then I open my book and continue reading. I finish. _Hunted_ and move on to _Tempted _by the same author. I begin to read it. Peeta just stared at me.

"So you really don't think that there is a problem within the fact that we are 16 years apart."

"I look over the fact that your old you should look over the fact that I'm young."

"No." he said

"Why."

"It's just wrong."

"Am I ugly?"

"No."

"Then love me." There was a silence. Then Peeta said.

"If I kiss you will you shut up and forget about it." I blush. Then say.

"Kiss me as long as I want you too then I'll try and suppress my emotion for you." He rolled his eyes and kissed me. I put my hand behind his head and passionately. I lay down with Peeta on top of me and continue to kiss him. I let out a little moan and press my body up against him. I slip off my tights. our make out session last, for what seems forever. I was beginning to slip off my dress when Peeta said,

"You said I could kiss you not have sex with you."

"Sorry." I mumble. I kiss his neck. Then what I assume was Katniss came in saying

"You guys…what the hell is going on?" Peeta jumped off of me fell on the floor. I look over at Katniss; she made an annoyed scowling noise. "Come on you guys Haymitch wants to tell you something." I get up, fix my dress, and run out to where Haymitch was.

"Can I help you?" I say to Haymitch.

"Yea we found out exactly where your dad is."

Chapter 3

The Russians

I stare at Haymitch. Peeta walked up saying something to Katniss she obviously did not care.

"What." I say bluntly

"Yes, he is in a huge island called Russia."

"Good go get him." I say, then added. "If its not to late." Haymitch and everyone else stares at me. I roll my eyes.

"Want to let you know they are also looking for you." Effie said.

"Don't make me come over there and take your wig off I will come over there and take your damn wig off." I said. Effie makes a shocked noised and holds her head. I smile. "If it is me they want then let them have me."

"You don't know what they want from you. They could kill you let just go and get Finnick." A random dude whom I do not recognized said.

"Random dude! Listen to me! I don't want people from a random place taking my father they want me I can do this by my self." I said everyone still staring at me.

"I don't want you going after people from a island taking you too!" Haymitch said. I rolled my eyes.

"So what's your plan?" I asked him.

"We where thinking that we send in Peeta me Katniss Enobaria and Ninlick."

"Who the hell is Ninlick?" I ask. Some dude wearing a light blue shirt and black pants waved at me. I wave back. Ninlick had long black hair that was in a bowl style, meaning every time his hair got in his face he tossed it to the side and then it looked like a bowl could fit on it. he had sapphire green eyes and was a paleish skin color.

"Hi Ninlick." I said.

"Hey." He said.

"Well I say you let me go."

"No." Haymitch

"I don't care what you say I'm going and I'm going alone."

"What makes you think you can do this all on your own." Haymitch said irritated.

"To be honest." I was going to say I don't know but then I realized what made me so sure. "My mom." He stared at me.

"You see your mom too, Finnick saw your mom to find you." Katniss said.

" And my mom is going to help me find my dad." I said I march into my room I pack my bag and sit no my bed and continue reading _Tempted _I was halfway done with it when there was a knock at my door. I get up and answer the door. it was Haymitch.

"Hi you know you didn't need to knock this is your room too." He nodded

"Just didn't want to barge in on you just in case you where changing." Ninlick was talking to Effie and then he looked at me. He smiled at me seductively. I slightly wet my lips and wave flirty at him. Haymitch moved in my vision path and said. "Stop flirting." I rolled my eyes. "And stop with the eye rolling." I stared at him.

"You really think you can do this on your own?" he asked me I nodded.

"I believe it with in my heart."

"You know you will be going tomorrow." I sighed and nod. He hugs me.

"Be safe ok." I nod again. "You will always be my daughter." He said. I tried not to cry considering Ninlick was right they're probably some where behind Haymitch.

"I love you daddy." He sighed and nodded. Then he came into the room I wave at Ninlick. I close the door the door behind me.

"Your obvious." Haymitch said.

"And you say incomplete sentences." I say.

"Well, you are pretty obvious that you like Ninlick." I roll my eyes. "That's a habit isn't it?"

"What."

"Rolling your eyes."

"Sure." Haymitch laughed.

"Daddy how come I never went to school?"

"Uh… cause you just never did."

"Does that make me dumb?"

"No."

"Well Peeta said I stupid."

"Oh really why."

"Because I don't know 16." He stared at me.

"What?"

"Yea, he kept saying that we are 16." Haymitch laughed.

"What. Your 13 and he's I don't know not 16."

"He said me and him are 16."

"Together? That's 42."

"Oh so he was saying that we are 42. I thought we where 16."

"You and him are 16?" he laughed once more. I nod "well what ever it is he was telling you I'm sure you can figure it out."

"16 years." I said remembering what he said.

"16 years?"

"Yea, it was 16 years."

"16 years to…?"

"16 years younger then me 16 years apart…16 years. He said so."

"Oh he is saying how young you are from him."

"I'm 13." Haymitch slaps his face.

"Count how many numbers are from 13 to 29."

"Uh…." He started to count from 13 and when he got to 16, I said. "Three, three numbers until 16." He cussed.

"no how many number are from 13 to 29." He stared to count again and when he got 29 he asked me, "how many numbers are between 13 and 29." I stare at him.

"I don't know I don't know how to count passed 15."

"16, 16 numbers are between 13 and 29 a number up from 15."

"Oh well I learned something new."

"Peeta is saying your 16 years younger then him."

"So."

"The numbers in between are 13 and 29 are the number he has already reached and the numbers you have still to come."

"Unless I die."

"Good god."

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"For your age you need help but I'll be damned if your dumb."

"So your damned."

"Do you think you're dumb?" I shook my head.

"How long have you been damned?" Haymitch smiled then his smile turned into a laugh.

"it stopped when you came in to my life." I smile. "why did Peeta say you guys where 16 years apart."

"I don't know he just told me." I lied Haymitch sighed and laid down on his bed.

"Daddy why don't you have a girlfriend."

"Why do you keep bringing that up."

"Because you seem like you want a girlfriend."

"What makes you think that?" I shrug. He sighed and said.

"I don't have a girlfriend because I really don't want one. I'm happy with you." I walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. He sat up and looked at me.

"But you are loosening me." He looked away from me.

"I know."

"but we will always be friends right." I could see him get a little teary eyed. He nodded then said.

"I'm tired I'm going to go to sleep."

"ok I'll be over here reading like always." He sighed. Laid back down and turn to face the door. I got up, walked back over to my bed, sat down, and read the rest of _Tempted._

Chapter 4

The missing

When I awoke the next morning. Haymitch was sitting there with his face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" he sighed.

"Nothing, go, go and eat some breakfast." Haymitch said.

"I'm not hungry."

"Go eat now you have a big day ahead of you."

"But…" he interrupted me

"Don't be like your mother and don't eat go eat." I roll my eyes and go out into the dinning hall where everyone was eating. When I entered the room all chattered stopped and they all looked at me. Ninlick smiled seductively at me. I sighed, grabbed a banana and a muffin, and sat next to Peeta. Peeta cleared his throat, leaned over to me, and whispered.

"You didn't tell any one about yesterday." I look at him.

"No I didn't and I'm so over you get over yourself." I looked at Ninlick and waved at him.

"Uh…"

"Yea." I said taking a bite out of my muffin.

"You've changed."

"Sorry." I said chewing my muffin. Peeta sighs and gets up and leaves. Then Ninlick moves down one.

"Hey." I said

"Hey enjoying your Muffin." I nod.

"Blueberry delicious." I nod once more and stare into his bright green eyes. I swear they shined luminously when the light hit them just right. I blush and tried not to giggle. " I think it is really cool that you want to do this mission your self." Ninlick said.

"Its my father my job. I just hope where not to late." I said with a roll of my eyes and another bit e of my muffin.

"It's never to late to save some one you love." Ninlick said with a toss of his hair.

"It is when there dead." I say somewhat roughly

"Some one has family issue." He mumbled. I glared at him. "Sorry."

"How come I just notice you?" I ask him now peeling my banana.

"Because I'm new that's why uh…"

"Oh your not from Russia are you?"

"No."

"Good. That is what I thought. He chuckled a little and then munched on his cereal. When I was done eating I walked back into the room Haymitch and I shared. Haymitch was still sitting with his head in his hand.

"There something wrong I can tell." He sighed.

"I don't want you to do this all by yourself."

"But I must I know I must." He sighed again.

"There's no stopping you your really going to do this." I nod.

"I don't want you to stop being my daughter." He said , I stare at him. I walk to him and hug him.

"you will always be my daddy." Then Katniss came in and said.

"Eliza are you ready." I nod. The hovercraft lands in an area I was not familiar with. I stand by the door to exit the hovercraft.

"are you ready." I nod Haymitch was standing by so I hug him tight knowing when I return if I return that I would no longer be his daughter.

"I love you daddy and I'll be fine." He hugged me back and said.

"I know." Then I waved good-bye to everyone with a smile on my face and headed out. I know what I am doing. I walk along a path that led up to a building. The building wasn't very big. It looked like it was only two or three rooms in the whole building. I was assuming my dad was in there. I walk up to the building and push open the huge double door to the building. It made a creaking sound as it opened. I snuck inside. It was dark except the only things lighting the halls where torches mounted on the wall. I sneak in. I start to wander the empty dark badly lighted halls until I hear some one talking. I duck in the shadows and listen to there conversation.

"I'm telling you I'm not the leader and if you want me to say any thing I want my daughter!" that voice sounded like my fathers

"We are looking for her." A man said. He sounded like he had a thick harsh accent that was slightly feminine you could only Tell it was a guy was the fact that it was too low to be a women's

"Why don't we just kill him." Another voice said. His voice sounded deeper with the same accent.

"Go ahead and kill me. I do not have my daughter there is nothing left for me to live for!" if that was my father, I had to go in and save him. But how? I sat there and thought about it. I had no Idea what I was doing but I had to do something. So I stand up and slam open the door. And say.

"Let my father go you incompetent hick!" my voice surprised me by sounding stronger then I felt. I control myself from shaking and showing fear. Nevertheless, what the hell was I doing, I had no weapons, no fighting skills whatsoever. And I'm in a poorly lighted room with people from a whole other country.

"And whom might you be?" the man with the feminine voice said I just stood there like a complete idiot. They all stare at me awaiting their answer. I took a deep breath. _ Mother please gives me the strength that I need to do what needs to be done. _ I say to myself. I look at the first man and said.

"it isn't important who I am to you, it has been eight years since I seen my father and I want my father back. Now!" I ran at him and jumped on his back. He fell over and tried to pull me off him. He finally throws me off and I go flying. I crash into the wall with a quicken loss of my breath. I stand up and unexpectedly the man with the deeper voice runs up behind me and stabs me in my lower back. I grunt in pain as the knife is ejected into my skin. He says something in a different language so I can't understand him. I fall to my knees with the knife still in my back. No. like I said it have been eight yeas since I have seen my dad. I wont go. I refuse to die. I reach behind my and take the knife out slowly. I scream in pain as I take out the knife. It was a stainless steal butcher knife. When the knife was completely out I was panting and sweating. I take the knife and stab it into the man with the deep voice's leg. He screams. I drag the knife down his leg all the way to his ankle he keeps screaming in pain. I use the knife to climb up on him from the floor. I stab the knife contently into his body climbing up until I was able to wrap my legs around his waste. Then I take the knife and stab him in his head. His screaming in pain stopped and he fell strait on the floor. He blood covered my face and hand and other part of my body. I stood up slowly and painfully. Everything was spinning and with every step I took was agonizing pain. The other man seemed to be running at me. I took the knife from the other man and finish standing up. Then I chucked the knife at him and it stricken him in the heart. He stopped dead in his tracks and fell over onto his face. I walk over to the man ignoring the pain caused with each step. I take the knife from him and then walk over to my dad. I begin to cut him free.

"So is your name Finnick?"

"Yea uh…." He did not finish his sentence. It was silent until he was released. When his hands where free he took his hands, cupped my face, and said.

"Eliza?" I nodded. Then he hugs me tight and said something I could not understand because he was crying so much.

"Daddy why do you weep?" I ask he didn't answer just kept crying. "I think I need a doctor.' I said. I look at him in his wet sea green eyes. "Everyone's waiting for you."

"Where."

"In a hovercraft." He nodded and I begin to take him to everyone. He seemed to be unharmed except a few bruises and cuts. Well more then a few. On the way, there I stumble a few times but my father was there to catch me. The last time I stumble, I completely fell over and rolled off. My daddy gets to me and leans me against a tree. Everything was spinning super fast I shut my eyes. When I open my eyes everything was spinning faster. I lean over to the side and throw up the bile that was left in my stomach. Then I shut my eyes tightly.

"Eliza are you ok?" my father said. It sounded echolike. I don't have the slightest idea what my reaction was for everything was out of focus. My father kept asking me the something; I assume I did not respond because he was asking me the same thing repeatedly. Then I fall over into my vomit and everything went black. When I woke up or at least when I woke up everything was dark. I look around and see a small fire. I touch the spot where I was stabbed. I flinch when I touch it. but there was something white around me. Gauze? I touch the spot again and flinch once more. It was wet but I was no longer bleeding. at least I thought. I slowly make my way over to the fire by crawling. I see my dad putting something over the fire. He sees me coming over and he smiles.

"Want some?" he asked.

"What is that?" My voice sounded stronger then I felt.

"I think it is some sort of squirrel." He said then taking a bite of and nodded. "Mmm really good." He put some on a stick and handed me some. "Try?" I look at him. Grab the stick and take a small bite. The taste was sensational it was soft and juicy and very flavorful.

"Mmm this is really good." I said.

"Yea I know."

"I didn't know you knew how to hunt."

"I don't it just walked right into the fire." He laughed. I just stared at him. His laughter died down.

"How are you related to me if you don't even think that was funny?" I stare at him.

"How am I related to you?" he clears his throat.

"So how are you feeling."

"Better."

"You're not going to finish your squirrel."

"Not really hungry." I said quietly. He scoots next to me, puts his arm around me, and hugs me. I roll my eyes. And scoffed.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"A lot." He backed up and eyed me.

"Like what."

"Elephant in the room!"

"What?"

"Your not my dad! Just because you're my biological father does not make you my father."

"That makes no sense."

"You left me all alone you don't know the hell I've been though and you where never there."

"Who raised you?'

"None of your business." I try to get up and walked away but I gasped in pain and fell. My dad ran to my side and held me in his arms.

"What are you talking about I've been there."

"No the nightmares the screaming the pain."

"Who did what to you."

"It was horrible and you weren't there."

"Did somebody bad touch you."

"My boy friend did try to rape me one time."

"Omigod."

"Yea but we are ok though."

"What happen?"

"He wanted some."

"You didn't… you know."

"That's also none of your business."

"Uh… yea it is I am your father."

"Well I don't want you to be."

"Too bad I want to know what happen to my little girl." I cuss at him. He stands up and says. "Where did you learn that." I make a rude gesture at him. "And that who taught you that who did you stay with where you all alone."

"My real dad taught me you know the one who was there for me!"

"Sweetie I've been waiting for you for eight years I love you I haven't stopped loving you."

"how did you go missing." He sighed and sat back down and try to put his arm around me again. I push him off.

"there was this girl… she was really cute like talk about a girl on fire."

"Katniss."

"ew no not crapness."

"who?"

"never mind her name was Afe. And she was the most beautiful girl in the whole party. She told me…" he cleared her voice. "she told me something that your to young to understand so I followed her." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm 13."

"too young." I roll my eyes again. "the next thing I knew she knocked me out and I woke up in that building." I stare at him.

"I going to bed…Finnick." his eyes widen.

"Tell me who raised you." I roll over to a tree far away from him.

"Haymitch did and he will always be a better father then you."

Chapter 5

The border

The next morning, when I wake up my dad was sleeping next to a tree. Well I thought he was.

"Are you ready to go." He said bluntly

"Yea." I said softly. He gets up and starts to walk. I roll my eyes at him and follow after him. Then I go in front of him leading the way. I don't know how long we walked until we reached the hovercraft but when the doors open everyone was cheering and clapping. A crowed walked up to Finnick happy to see him I stormed off into my room. When I open a door, I find Haymitch sitting on the bed drinking again. So much for being sober. I run to my bed and scream into my pillow.

"You all right?" he asks after awhile of silence. I sit up tears streaming down my face. I shrug.

"I hate him he acts like nothing happened."

"Who Finnick."

"Yea I don't even want to call him my father any more."

"You didn't tell him that did. You." I look at him and blink some tears away. "Why." I call him a cuss word and said.

"He hates me I know he does I can't believe it."

"He doesn't hate you."

"But he doesn't love me."

"Why do you say that?"

"He went off to see a girl that's why he was kidnapped he didn't even care that I was stabbed." I pointed to where the man had stabled me.

"You where stabbed!"

"Yea I don't know buys who but it hurts really bad."

"Let me see." I unzip my dress down to where I was stabbed. He removed my gauze and gasped.

"It's infected."

"Already."

"Yea uh I'm going to call the nurse."

"No, no its fine." I say and Zip up my Velvet baby blue dress back up. I sat on my bed again. I look over at the door my dad was standing at the door.

"What do you want?" he sighed and walked away. "Drama queen."

"You should go and apologize to him."

"No. he wasn't there when I needed him most but you where and you where the one who raised me not him I feel closer to you then him."

"I love that you feel so close to me but he is your biological father and you will always be my little girl." I walk over to him and hug him. He hugs me back. I cry into his shoulder. Then I hear.

"Wow. Really Haymitch." My dad cusses at Haymitch. Haymitch raises his hands as if he was surrendering to something. I kept on crying harder.

"Why crying so much." My dad asked me.

"Because of you how many times do I have to tell you you're not my dad."

"He is to your dad." Haymitch said. I scream. And run off. I keep run into a dark room.

"Hello?" I sequel. The lights turn on. Then there was Ninlick. His bright green eyes shimmered in the light.

"Oh hi Ninlick."

"Sorry for scaring you." He said.

"No its fine. Your fine." He smiled. I realized that I had ran strait into Ninlick's Room.

"What brings you here." I shrug

"Why was it dark in here."

"I was sleeping." Then I look at him. He was wearing nothing but dark blue boxer briefs. I widen my eyes and smile. He flips his hair.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean…" he clears his throat. And half smiles at me. "Sorry." I repeat.

"No your fine." He says with a smile. You look like you where running…and Crying." He hands me a tissue and I wipe my tears of my face.

"Yea…my dads being an dummy."

"How?"

"He is being jealous of Haymitch who I think is a better dad then him."

"Hey at least he is trying."

"Not really I've been through a lot and he doesn't even care."

"I bet he does."

"Then why hasn't he asked about it lately."

"Uh… maybe he doesn't know how." I roll my eyes and shake my head. Ninlick walks over to me and sits next to me. He puts me in his lap and wraps his arms around me. He starts to kiss my ear lobe then starts to nibble it. I giggle.

"Ninlick… what are you doing." He chuckles seductively and starts to kiss my neck. I giggle again. Stop it tickles. He starts to put his hand up my dress while still kissing my neck. I let out a small moan as he gently caresses my inner thigh . Then there was a knock at the door. I get up, head over to the door, and open it. It was Peeta.

"Thought I might find you here." He said, he nodded at Ninlick who was putting pants on.

"What do you want Peeta."

"Your dad is looking for you." I lift a brow at him.

"Finnick."

"He's not my dad."

"So he didn't make love to Iza and made you." I nod.

"What's with you throwing things away lately?"

"I'm sorry I don't understand."

"You give up our friendship to try and have sex with me and your giving up your boyfriend to be with this guy. Now you want to throw away the only father and parent you have. I don't know what's gotten into you."

"Ok Finnick isn't my dad Haymitch is and he's the only parent I need."

"Yes he raised you but Finnick is your real dad you should be lucky to have two dads."

"Go away." He sighed. And walked away. I close the door and turn around to find Ninlick right behind me.

"You had sex with Peeta." I made eye contact with him.

"No."

"Did you try to?

"No." he smiled at me. I'm surprised he hadn't said anything about me having a boyfriend.

"Yea you did."

"No I didn't."

"yes you did."

"I made out with him."

"And you had a white hot sexual make session."

"No."

"Did you take off your clothes?"

"No."

"I bet you did."

"Why does this matter to you."

"Because I'm just curious." He said with a cocky smile.

" I did it with a guy named Monk ok not Peeta."

"Oh well I'm saving my self."

"No your not."

"Yea for you." I roll my eyes that was such a lie." I open his door and walk out. I go into the main section of the craft the hovercraft that was now flying over miles of oceans. I over hear Katniss say.

"So why don't we put the border back up."

"No because then the E-ropes are going to be mad at us." Said Effie.

Katniss sighed. I walked over to them.

"When people for other islands come here why don't we have the border ask them where they are from."

"We need proof that there not from Russia." Katniss said.

"Well people from Russia have really thick accents that are easy to spot. E-ropes have easier ones. Their more friendly." They stare at me. "Just a thought." I said and walked away. So I go into the dinning hall and find my dad eating ribs.

"What did you want."

"I wanted to spend time with my daughter." His hands where filled with barbeque sauce.

"Why do you want to spend time with me?"

"So I can make up for the time I missed."

"why do you want to start now when you missed most of my life."

"I didn't not miss you first step or your first words. I'm not going to miss your prom or marriage."

" Well I haven't been to school so how can you miss my prom?"

"What!" he yelled "Haymitch hasn't even put you thorough school what Kind of idiot doesn't put a child through school. And you choose him over me!"

"Because he was they're for me and you weren't."

"What was it that he was there for exactly."

"Everything you weren't."

"Fine I'm sorry I couldn't be there, but I was captured from his party that day when you where five."

"Yea, you chose to go with a girl who you did not know."

"I'm sorry she reminded me of your mother." I scream.

'No one on this earth is my mom the closet thing to her is me!"

"And you are all I got."

"If I was all you got why did you go with her?"

"Because I feel you really need a mother. And you staying with Haymitch makes me feel like I was right." I sigh and leave.

Chapter 6

The seductive

I walk back to Ninlick room. He was standing there in a corner staring at me.

"Yea."

"Welcome back."

"Ok my dad is a complete jerk."

"Why, what did he do?'

"He was kidnapped by a women and because he was trying to get me another mom."

"Well you cant balm him for trying."

"He thinks Haymitch is bad he was and still is the best father any one could have."

"He was a Drunk Eliza and he still is."

"Well I don't care I love him he's my daddy."

"You need to see a shrink." I leaned back into a corner and sank down to the ground. I cried with my head in my knees.

"You know what helps me when I'm down?" Ninlick said. I didn't make eye contact or respond. "Sex." He said. that when I look up questioningly. He smiled seductively at me as he was walking towards me.

"I'm not going to have sex with you."

"Why not."

"I only have sex with my boyfriend."

"That's a lie."

"No it's not."

"Yea it is you tried to have sex with Peeta."

"No I didn't I told you we had a make out session."

"Uh huh." He put his arms around me.

"Ugh."

"You know you can trust me."

"Can I?"

"Yes I love you." He said kissing my neck. I giggle.

"You do?'

"Yes ever since I laid eyes on you." I turn to him and kiss him on the lips. He got up and turned off the lights so that way it was pitch dark. With that, we made love.

When I woke up I lied there next to Ninlick with nothing over me but the covers. I thought about how I felt about Ninlick. He was truly amazing. He was caring sweet and gentle and he was there for me when I needed some on and couldn't go to Haymitch. I sat up and looked at him. He was snoring. I get up and get dressed and headed out. I walk out and a little ways I see my dad standing in corner with his head in the corner.

"Finnick? Why are you standing out here."

"I followed you so you wouldn't do something you might regret."

"Like what like what you did."

"No, like what you Just, did."

"What did I just do." I said using a snotty attitude.

" You just did the one thing I feared the most."

"No I did not go off with a person from another country."

"That's not what I fear."

"Oh what is it that you fear the most."

"You having sex with someone you don't really know."

"Oh I'll try not to." I said sarcastically.

"But you already did."

"Have you been crying?"

"That's not important. Why would you be doing that."

"I've done it before."

"What!"

"Yea twice."

"Dear god you're too young to be doing this. Who were the other guys?

"Besides Fin-nick I love him."

"First off you don't love him you don't even know him second who where the other guys."

"You don't know me I do love."

"Did you love the other ones."

"Yea. I still love my boyfriend."

"And the other one."

"No."

"Do I know him?"

"Yea."

"Then tell who he is."

"No you're not my dad you will never be my dad." I scream

"Yes I am your father and I will always be your father and there's nothing you can do about It.," he yelled at me

"Yea there is I could kill myself and you wouldn't be my father any more."

"Don't you ever say that!"

"That's how you make me feel." He stood there in silence just staring at me.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So that's it you just want to die and it's because of me?"

"Stay out of my life." I said and I walked away. Our yelling caused us to attract attention. I walk back into my room with Haymitch behind me saying.

"What the hell was that all bout."

"Him being a bad father."

"He is trying to do the best he can."

"No he is not."

"What more do you want from him."

"I want him to love me."

"He does you just cant see it."

"He makes me want to kill myself."

"No don't you ever try that again. You need to give him a chance."

"Why do you care so much about him?"

"I just want what's best for you."

"He's not what's best."

"Yes he is."

"No he keeps trying to be all up in my business."

"Your business is his business."

"Not who I'm having sex with." I blurted out. I coved my mouth with my hands

"Your not even suppose to be having sex at your age."

"Whatever."

"No not whatever who are you having sex with." I open up my mouth to say something but Haymitch interrupts me. "it better not be Ninlick." I roll my eyes. "It is isn't and stop rolling your eyes it's rude."

"Yea I've had sex with him and other guys it none of your business too."

"Its plenty of my business as much as it is Finnick's"

"No its not now I want everyone to stop telling me what to do." I stormed out of there. And walked back to Ninlick's room.

"Ninlick can I sleep here tonight."

"Sure why."

"Everyone's being stupid they keep getting on my back."

"About what."

"Us."

"What about us." He said with a smile and putting his arms around me and sitting me on his lap while he sat on the edge of his bed.

"My dad was out there when we where doing it and now everyone is giving me a lecture that I'm too young to have sex."

"The age doesn't matter as long as you love the other person. You love me right."

"Of course I do." He kissed my neck.

"And I love you."

"Look I'm tired I'm going to go to sleep." He nodded and I take off my Baby blue velvet dress and got in the bed and climb in the be with just my purple bra and purple boy shorts. And go to sleep.

The next morning. I sat up. I realized we where back in Panem. I leave the room then Effie said.

"Eliza what is…Goodness!" she said and turned away. I looked around then remembered I was still in my underwear. I run back in and put on my Baby blue velvet dress and walk back out. I leave the hovercraft and go outside begin to walk to Haymitch's house and enter the door and of course Haymitch and Finnick where talking at the table. I run upstairs and pack everything I own. I walk back down with a suitcase in my hand.

"see she wants to leave with me." I hear my dad said and then I leave.

"Eliza? Eliza!" I hear some one call after me. There was no way I was going to stay there and I wasn't going to live with my dad. I was going to live with the man of my dreams I was going to live with Ninlick.

I knock on his door waited a few and then h answered. His green eyes sparkled

"Hey Eliza what are you doing here."

"I'm not dealing with any of them."

"You're going to have to face them."

"Well until there ready to listen to me can I stay here?" he sighed and nodded.

"Sure I don't see why not mi casa es su casa." He flipped his hair.

"I don't know what you just said but ok." I head in and turn to him. "Where should I out my crap." He took my bags and headed upstairs. I followed him. He entered a room that was small blue it was messy clothes all over the floor poster on the wall and plates and food everywhere.

"You think you should clean up a little." He laughed

"Whys wrong with my room."

"Well for a guy nothing." He smiled at me and put my suitcase down. He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked me in my eyes. his eyes shimmered and I kissed him on his lips.

"Ninlick you're a real special guy." He pulls me closer to him then whisper on my ear.

"you could say I'm out of this world." I smiled.

"you are you really are."


End file.
